


Safe and Sound

by A_C_0



Series: Wholesome Week 2 Electric Bungaloo with Tommy and Tubbo [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Affectionate Tubbo, Cuddles, Drabble, Dream Smp, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, L’manberg, Seriously guys come on, Stop shipping people who don’t want to be, Touch-Starved, Wholesome Week 2, Wilbur’s there for like 2 seconds lol, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_C_0/pseuds/A_C_0
Summary: Wholesome Week 2!!!!!!Tommy craves touc and Tubbo gives it to him, a drabble.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Wholesome Week 2 Electric Bungaloo with Tommy and Tubbo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932511
Comments: 24
Kudos: 676





	Safe and Sound

Tommy is what one would call ‘Touch Starved.’

It wasn’t anyone’s fault but his own, if he was being honest. His stubborn nature had him refusing hugs and any signs of affection from everyone. Wilbur had taken it in stride, not giving him more than a hand on the shoulder out of respect. As much as Tommy was thrilled Wil respected his space, a part of him screamed for Wil to hug him, run his hands through his hair, and just comfort him.

Tubbo was the opposite. Tubbo loved to touch and cling to people, whether it be just holding a hand, hugging, or even just sitting on, he thrived in physical affection. Before the war, it wasn’t uncommon for him to drift from person to person, clinging onto their hand and following them for an hour before switching to someone else.

Yet touch from Tubbo wasn’t normal for Tommy.

It hurt, to some extent, for the most touchy person on the server to not want to hug or hold his hand.

Someone he considered his best friend.

So when Tommy awoke to a nightmare in L’manberg walls, gasping at the phantom arrow pain in his chest, he was surprised to see Tubbo at his bedside.

“Don’t leave.” He whispered quietly.

“Okay.” Tubbo would whisper back, crawling into the bed with him.

And here, cuddling with Tubbo, heart beats calm and their gentle breathing in sync, he felt…

...relief. 

Warm.

Comfort.

Peace.

Safe.

Tommy felt Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I’m lonely.


End file.
